The Antarian Princess
by JaceDamian23
Summary: One Tree Hill and Roswell charators are either royalty or persians in this story. Princess Haley is to wed Prince Nathan, who is the complete opposite of her. This story everyone has powers,alien powers. There will be lots of hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Antarian Princess

Title: The Antarian Princess

Roswell meets One Tree Hill

The plot

There are 3 planets that are neighbors

**Antar** (biggest and most powerful planet ever)  
King Zan and Queen Tessava  
Son Tim

Brother to Zan (Michael) wife Marina  
daughter Princess Haley, son Price Jake

**The Antarians**

Zan and Michael are brothers who despise each other. Everyone thinks that Michael would've been a better king because Zan is a evil, cruel man. Zan and Tessava are not in love and they have a teenaged boy who is not the brightest person ever. Zan did not want Tim to be the future king. He actually made sure that it would not happen. Tessava could not have anymore children after Tim.

Michael and Marina are in love and have two children. Jake is 10years old and Haley is 15 years old. They're both very smart, good kids. Haley hates the life of a princess. She thinks that royalty people are lazy. Once she turns of age (16) she'll be old enough to marry. There's a sweet 16 birthday ball for Haley, both planets are invited. It just so happens that Nathan is looking for a wife, because King Dan is ill. He's very picky with whom is good enough to be his queen. He's a player and a jerk. But doesn't want the next queen of Roswell to be a bimbo, so once he see's the princess of antar, he wants her and says so. Haley is angry because ladies have no say. Her king does. She will refuse and that is all i can say.

**Roswellian**  
King Dan and Queen Debra  
son Prince Nathan, daughter princess Brooklyn

**The Roswellians**

Dan and Debra are not in love and have two children. Nathan is 21 years old and Brooklyn is 18 years old. They both totally fit as royalty. There both stuck up. Nathan whores around with anyone he can find, even his willing sister. He uses his powers to make sure that he doesn't ever get any girl pregnant. He's looking for a wife because his father is ill and needs to replace him ASAP. He has an eye on Haley, princess of Antar and talks to king Zan... Brooklyn has her eye on prince Lucas, but he has an eye one someone else. WHO?

**Ravens**  
King Keith and Queen Karen  
son Prince Lucas, daughter Princess Peyton

**The Ravens**

Keith and Karen whom are totally in love had 2 children. Lucas who is 22 years old and Peyton who is 8 years old. There both nice kids. Peyton loves being a princess. She meets Princess Haley and adores her. And thinks prince Jake is cute. Haley rides her brother and horse out to ravens so the kids can play.

They all have ladies in waiting and servants but you'll find out who later on.

(I know that in Kats stories or some of them that she writes with a place called antar ,but letting you know right now that this is not stolen from her, but from the show Roswell. )

King Zan  
images./rp/BehrJS442215227.jpg

Queen Tessavra  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/tess/t1.jpg

Lady Marina  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/mariadeluca/c16.jpg  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/mariadeluca/c13.jpg

Lord Michael  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/michaelguerin/d12.jpg

Isabelle (Not sure her part)  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/isabel/t27.jpg  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/isabel/c17.jpg

Persians/servants maybe?  
Kyle'  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/kyle/nick02.jpg  
Liz  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/liz/t5.jpg  
Alexander  
roswellonline.free.fr/imgs/alexwhitman/d4.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Antarian Princess

Title: The Antarian Princess  
Author: Angela  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Roswell or one tree hill characters but I do own my story.

Summary: One Tree Hill and Roswell characters are either royalty or Persians in this story. Princess Haley is to wed Prince Nathan, who is the complete opposite of her. This story everyone has powers, like alien powers. There will be lots of hatred and emotions in rack and also love, but not yet. Enjoy and please leave some feedback.

Author Note: Ok guys I'm letting you all know right now that I am not stealing 'antar' from Kats story obligation. I am stealing it from the show Roswell, as this is a Roswell crossover with one tree hill. Also there may be some incest talk in this story but if you ever watch kingdom type stories you'll notice that lots of them do, do incest stuff. I am not sure if this is going to have adult talk yet, but I know that it will at least mention some things.

Author Note2: This is an older story that I started and abandoned. I'd love to bring it back, it's been awhile. Please send me some love, to get me more motivated.

Part 1: The Kingdom of Antar

I live in a universe with three neighboring planets. Planet Antar, moon of lavender, King Zan and Queen Tessavera. Planet Roswell, moon of Aqua, King Daniel and Queen Debra. Planet Raven, moon of Torquese, King Keith and Queen Kieran. I live in the top most powerful planet. Planet Antar. So that makes me Antarian. Our Kingdom rules the other planets.

I'm Princess Haley, daughter of Marina and Lord Michael, who is second in command and brother of King Zan. I'll turn sixteen in a week. I have a brother named Jake, he's ten years old. I have an older cousin named Timothy. He was not the son that my uncle wanted. He is not the brightest in the family. People call him retarded, but he is not that bad, just what people call 'special' as in a learning disability. He was an embarrassment to his father. Queen Tessavera couldn't reproduce anymore children, Our King was furious so he went to find another solution of an heir. My mother, yes that is right. Jake is his, but my father, fathers him. Because King Zan is an evil man. Very perverted. People say he was born without a heart. But that is just an urban legend. Most people also say that my father should've been the king. And I agree with them.

In our world our moon is lavender, and the outside is darker purple. Very Exotic. When our sun is out it is Fushio color, with yellow on the outside. We live in a gorgeous world. What's inside our kingdom is dark, with much hatred.

It was not always like this. Our rulers were once very much in love. Soul mates even. That all changed when King Zan's first child was born with a learning disability and no powers. He refuses to call Tim his own. He made sure that Tim would never get his throne. As soon as he discovered his son different, he turned him from son to persian. In our world Persian meant 'servant' Someone who bids things for us royalty. And then he forced my mother to bed with him and give him another son. That was strictly business. No love or emotions. And that ruined out world. Hopefully my brother will be a much better ruler or our world.

We also have the most powerful powers, Roswellians and Ravens are tied after us. I have the power to heal, I can also dream walk, which means I can visit peoples dreams. I also have premonitions. My father is good with shooting and blocking. What I mean about that is he can aim things at people. Like something as small as a rock or as big as a lamp. My mother can calm people down, by placing her hand on someone. They can be spitting furious, furious enough to kill and then one touch of my mothers' skin will make them as happy as ever. She can also read peoples minds. My brother can shoot just like our father and he also has a protection shield. My Uncle Zan can mind-rape us. That means he can place his hands on the side of our head and get our thoughts. He can also heal, but why would he do that? When it gives him pleasure to watch people in pain. What a waste of powers. King Zan has many powers, since he was once a heir of a king. Queen Tessavera can mind-rape. Meaning she can make us all see what she wants us too.

So how are the Roswellians and Ravens different to us Antarians? Well they can only do small things. Like change colors. For instance the girls can change there eye color or hair color or make a color. Which I might add comes in handy. They can also heat things up, like foods or drinks. They can also clean a stained blouse. Some can crack rocks. They can make some things longer or shorter, just by a simple touch of a hand. Like a man can make there women's skirt shorter or a lady can curl their hair or shorten or make it longer. Some can even see thru things. Us Antarians have a big gift and we can do all of those simple things. SO that's what Antar is like, enjoy your stay.

TBC

Next: Meet Kingdom of Roswell


	3. Chapter 3

Warning this part is very short

Warning this part is very short. And I think the first 3 parts not the best and might bore you because there just povs about what the planets are like. the story starts at part 4:) so please give it a chance….before my computer fried last year, I had part 3 written up…now I don't. So I am hoping to get some reviews to this story, so that I can get more motivated. sighs

Part 2: Kingdom of Roswell

I'm Prince Nathanial, but my friends call me Nathan. I'm the son of King Daniel and Queen Debra. Brother of Princess Brooklyn whom is eight-teen years old. I am twenty-one years old. I have jet black hair, and icy blue eyes. I have a nice body and I'm 6'2.

Sorry I'm supposed to be talking to you about my world 'Roswell' and not bragging about my good looks. I'll get right to it now. I live in Roswell, so that makes me Roswellian. We have two neighbor planets. Antar, which is the largest of us three now. And when I say now, I mean that once I'm king everything will change. And then there is the planet Raven.

We have a aqua moon and a ruby and green sun.

I have the power to see thru things. Which is the best power I could ask for, since I'm a ladies man. I also have the power to blast and I have a shield to protect myself from my enemies. My mother has the power to freeze. She can freeze anything, people, animals, traffic, you name it. My sister can blink her eye or snap her fingers and get what she wants. In other words, it'll come right to her. Kind of lazy if you ask me. She also can do girly things, with her hair and make up. Which is perfect for her, because she's a girly girl, and a good thing that she's a princess. Now my father has the power to fire. It's a dangerous power. People always joke around and say things like, 'Don't mess with fire.' My father gets a kick out of that.

Out of all three kings my father is the oldest one, so I'll probably become king first. Well that's enough about our world.

TBC

Next: Meet Kingdom of Raven


	4. Chapter 4

Warning another short part

Warning another short part

An: I lied, I just found part three. I'm glad. Lol

Part 3: Kingdom of Raven

Hello I'm Prince Lucas, son of King Keith and Queen Karen, brother of Princess Peyton. I am twenty-two years old and my little sister is eight years old. I live in a simple world. Much different from the other worlds. The other kingdoms are strict, where we're normal. My parents are in love, where the Roswellians rulers were forced to be together.

We have a turquoise moon and a silverfish purple sun. I'm glad that we all have different moons and suns, because everything else is mostly alike.

I have the power to change weather. My mother can do things in the kitchen. She can make a days worth of meal in a minute. She can clean the house with a blink of an eye. My little sister doesn't have her powers yes, which is a big disappointment for her. She think's she is a freak. My father can fix machines with his hands and shoot electric balls. A lot of people have the ability to shoot balls that will hurt others.

The Prince of Roswell and I have always been competitive. We are the total opposites. He is a male-whore, where I'm a perfect gentleman. He never wants to marry and probably never would unless he had to marry. One more thing of how we are different, I'd never force a lady to marry me and he would force a lady to marry him in a heartbeat and also to do bed business. So I might not have the most powerful kingdom, but it's by far the best.

TBC

Next: Antar Kingdom. Haley finds out about a birthday ball coming for her. She finds out who is invited and who is not. She is disappointed of who was not invited so she takes it upon herself. She takes little Jake and goes to a kingdom. But which one will she go to? And why?


End file.
